


Morning After

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [2]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's thoughts the morning after his unconventional first date with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Second Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053518) by [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap). 



After Mark leaves his apartment, Mike stares at the coffee maker trying to will it to work faster. He’d been attracted to Mark since they day they first met, but he’d pushed it aside to focus on helping Mark with the set-up for his film. But then yesterday he started giving off so many signals – signals that Mike now knows that Mark didn’t even realize he was giving off. But he’d still let Mike kiss him. And then their make out session ended one step shy of dry humping. 

Mark spent the night instead of freaking out and leaving once they started talking about blood tests, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not freaking out now. Mike had made it clear that he wanted more than just one night with Mark, but he’s not sure if Mark is going to feel the same way once he’s had time to think about what happened.

He texts Mark to see if he wants to come over – no work this time. When Mark responds in the affirmative, Mike is both relieved and hopeful for the future.


End file.
